


Sweet Dreams, Akira

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Sad, Sad Boy Akira, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Akira wakes in the night, to someone he thought he would never see again.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Dreams, Akira

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this  
> Warnings: Blood, Graphic descriptions of a gunshot wound, and sad boy Akira

Akira immediately noticed several things: a dip in the mattress, and a hand slowly stroking his hair. Akira blinked a couple of times, he was still extremely tired, and judging by the darkness of the room it must have still been night. The hand stroking his hair stopped for a moment, Akira glanced over at the source of the hand. He found a teenage boy sitting next to him, a calm look on his face...a face so familiar, a face that haunted Akira’s nightmares, a face that brought tears to his eyes, a face he missed and loved so much….

“...Akechi?” Akira whispers, Akechi smiles down at him. The boy’s hand starts stroking his hair again, “Why are you here?” He asked like it was a more obvious question than ‘How the hell are you alive?’. The boy ignored Akira, Akira stared at him for a couple of moments, was there something different about the boy? It was Akechi’s eyes...they seemed different somehow, but Akira ignored this fact, as happiness flooded his system. He grabbed Akechi’s hand, yanked it forward, hugged the arm to his chest, and buried his face into Akechi’s shoulder. 

Akira smiled and tears sprung to his eyes, as he rubbed his face into the detective’s sleeve, the arm felt a bit stiff but Akira ignored it due to his happiness. “...Akechi…” he sobbed happily into the sleeve. “I’m...so...happy...you’re...alive…” He mumbled into the cloth. He hoped Akechi didn’t mind the mix of snot and tears being rubbed into his usual pristine shirt. Akira finally asked the important question, “How?” He continued to sob for a couple of moments but then noticed Akechi didn’t respond. “Akechi?” he chocked, he squeezed the detective’s shoulder but he gained no response. “Akechi?” He repeated once again. He still didn’t get a response. Akira pulled away, to check if the boy was alright. He was right earlier, Akechi’s eyes were different, they were cold and glassy. “Akechi?” he whispered out, as he noticed blood start to run down the detective’s face.

The blood continued down running down the boy’s face, neck, white shirt, and onto Akira’s sheets...it was so much blood. Akira looked up, the blood’s source was from small wounds on the boy’s forehead. It was not any normal wound though...it was a gunshot. Akira jumped back, that’s when he caught sight of the floor. There was brain matter splattered on the floor behind Akechi. “...A..A-Akechi?” He whispered out again. As soon as he uttered the detective’s name he went limp and fell to the ground, his arm slipping out of Akira’s grasp.

That’s when Akira’s eyes snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> *Big Gulp Of Air*  
> DID SOMEONE SAY ANGST?!
> 
> This was supposed to be smutty angst but ended up just being angst.  
> Again I'm so sorry
> 
> I have a lot of sadist energy
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
